


manic pixel dream girl

by thottiedottie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Webcam AU, el and mike are both in college, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottiedottie/pseuds/thottiedottie
Summary: el hopper is a webcam girl, trading nudes for cash. it's not how she wanted to live her life, but college isn't going to pay for itself, and she doesn't have any family to rely on, having aged out of the foster care system just one year before. mike wheeler is a nerdy virgin who can't get a girl to look twice at him - so why not pay? it's the perfect arrangement, until they both start catchin' feels.... read tags. don't like don't read.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 54
Kudos: 121





	1. why be with a 10 when you can be with an 11?

Mike Wheeler had a porn addiction. It was always the same routine. Every day after classes were over, he’d walk back to his sad little single dorm room, lock the door, drop his pants, and log onto about 5 different porn sites. At first it didn’t take much, he’d browse around for a few minutes until he found a video that looked reasonably decent, with a girl he found at least semi-attractive, and that’d do it. A few minutes of jerking off and then he’d cum into the tissue paper he kept conveniently on his desk, and then he’d move onto the next thing (which was usually studying; Mike Wheeler did not have much of a social life. “Once a nerd, always a nerd,” one of his bullies had said to him in high school, and Mike couldn’t help but think the guy was right. Even in college, where no one knew his past reputation, Mike still couldn’t seem to catch a break. He still had the same (equally nerdy) friends from grade school, he rarely if ever got invited to any parties, and he was still a virgin. A 19-going-on-20 year old virgin. Pathetic.) 

Mike Wheeler had been jerking off to porn ever since he was in junior high, when the magic of puberty and girls had happened to him. He was about as horny as ever other teenage boy, except no girl had ever looked twice at him, so his only outlet had been porn. Porn was easy. He didn’t have to talk to anyone. No girl was judging him, scrutinizing him, telling him he was too much of a loser or too ugly for her. All he had to do was open his computer and he had an endless pick. 

And it hadn’t been every day, not at first. Mike was what his mother called a “late bloomer”, and to be fair, he hadn’t even really been all that interested in girls or dating until he was about 16 or 17. Before that, being horny was just something that happened to his body, and the quickest release from that was to jerk off, and then he could go back to DMing Dungeons and Dragons with The Party, or reading up on quantum theory, or sharing Star Wars opinions on Reddit. 

But the more he jerked off….the more he wanted to jerk off. Pretty soon once every few weeks or so turned to once a week, turned to a few times a week, turned to every single day. Now it was just a part of his routine. Wake up, go to classes, have lunch, go to more classes, go back to his dorm, jerk off, do some studying, grab food, jerk off some more, sleep. 

The problem with years and years of regular porn viewing though, was that after awhile, you get bored of it, just like anything else. But it was like his dick needed it. A few times he had tried to not look at porn or jerk off at all, and it had been really hard. Dustin had said he kept snapping at everyone and asked if he was pissed about something - which he wasn’t. He just felt grumpy and irritable and he didn’t know why. And then he couldn’t sleep at night. He’d tossed and turned, feeling all of this pent up energy, until he finally hadn’t been able to stand it anymore - and he’d turned on the light at 4am and logged onto PornHub and jerked off to porn for like an hour. When it was over, he felt a huge sense of relief, and then he had slept like a baby. 

But every day it was getting more and more difficult. The things that used to get him to bust his load in only a few minutes when he was younger, now did almost nothing for him. It was like he had seen it one too many times or something. So he’d tried to switch things around, started looking at more hardcore, niche stuff. At first that had worked well, but he had to keep switching fetishes to keep his interest up. And some of it was so bizarre it was actually disgusting or disturbing, and one time he had accidentally stumbled upon something so upsetting that he became offput by the very idea of going back to some of that hardcore stuff. He didn’t ever want to see something like that again. 

So now, sitting at his desk with five different porn sites up, Mike Wheeler found himself in a bit of a conundrum. There was plenty of porn galore - but he felt boxed in. He’d gotten so used to the pedestrian stuff that it was boring, and he’d remain semi-soft for ages, but he didn’t want to go into the weird hardcore stuff anymore, either. 

As he sat there contemplating his options, his pants down his ankles and his dick semi-hard in his hand, an autoplay ad began to play. It flashed through a few videos of different girls facing the camera, all nude. Some were playing with themselves, some weren’t, but all of them were alone, talking directly into the camera. “Come interact with me,” one of them said. “Tell me what to do, daddy,” said another. WEBCAM GIRLS! LIVE! The ad flashed at him. “Don’t jerk off alone,” said a third girl. She had light honey-brown hair that came down to just her shoulders. Her big brown eyes looked up at him innocently, and her plump, heart-shaped lips were slightly open and inviting. She was completely nude except for a pair of frilly pink socks. She winked at him, and then disappeared from view as the ad flashed a link: webcamgirlsofhawkins.com! hawkins’ horniest babes waiting to hook up with U! 

Mike nearly broke his mouse slamming on the link. 

It took him to some gaudy site with like a hundred pop up ads, but he was determined to find that girl. Who was she? Was she in Hawkins too? 

There was an endless scroll of webcam girls, each with their own little profiles. He didn’t see her though, but he kept scrolling. What if she isn’t on this site at all? What if they just hired her for the ad? I mean, it sure worked - but she’s probably way too hot to be on a dumb site like this. She’s probably like some high class escort that only works with like Elon Musk or Jeff Bezos or something like that - 

“Why be with a 10 when you can be with an 11?” 

There it was. There she was. His little webcam minx. 

Her name was Eleven. 

Well, her screen name was Eleven. It made sense that she wouldn’t use her real name. Probably no one did in this line of work. 

Her profile - 

Name: Eleven 

Age: 19 

Height: 5′3 

Weight: 101 lbs 

Bra Size: E Cup 

Favorite Food: Eggos

Life Motto: “Why be with a 10 when you can be with an 11?” ;) 

Favorite Hobby: Making you cum… 

Message me today! 

Mike triple clicked on “Message me today!” His dick was rock hard. 

Eleven disappeared from his screen, replaced by: 

Request Nudes from Eleven! - 9.99 for sexy, safe for work selfie 

19.99 for lingerie selfie 

39.99 for topless selfie 

49.99 for full nude selfie 

Ask about her package deals! Special requests available for extra! 

Credit Card Number: _______________

Mike gulped. Well, it wasn’t like 49.99 was that much money, right? And why go for just topless when the whole thing was only 10 dollars more? 

He sighed, a small part his brain annoyed that he was shelling out actual money just to message someone when there was tons of free porn available. Another, bigger, (harder, throbbing) part of him just wanted to see more Eleven. 

He entered his credit card number. A little blurb at the bottom of the screen said - Add a personalized message to Eleven with your request! 500 character limit. 

Hi - he typed. -I’m Mike - 

He deleted Mike. 

\- I’m DungeonMaster. Your body is so beautiful. I can’t wait to jerk off to you.- 

He pressed send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i chose "dungeon master" because everyone and their mom would've gone with "paladin" :P plus, mike thinks about it in terms of being the DM for d&d, but to non-nerds, it can have a kinkier connotation.... 
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like more!


	2. the livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for homophobic and misogynistic language (some comments from el's other online customers are seen. i wanted to be realistic to the type of talk that mlw dudes who viewed porn would likely make ie crude machismo talk. be warned).

_Ding!_

\- You have 1 new notification from Eleven - 

Mike slammed his textbook shut. It’d been about half a day since he sent the nudes request to Eleven. It felt like half a year. 

_Finally_ , he thought, swiping to unlock the screen. The app for Hawkins’ Horniest Babes automatically popped up. 

_I really need to hide that app better_ , Mike thought absently to himself, as he headed straight for his direct messages. 

_Hi DungeonMaster,_

_Here’s the photo you requested. Hope you enjoy._ 😘

_XOXO,_

_Eleven_

It seemed to be a standard, automated message that would get sent to anyone who requested photos. 

_What did you expect?_ Mike thought to himself. _That she would send you a personal message herself? Tell you she loved D &D too and maybe you should meet up sometime? Idiot._ He berated himself. _This isn’t Tinder. You are paying a webcam girl money to see her naked._

The familiar cycle of self-criticism was thankfully short-circuited when Eleven’s photo began to load. It was all Mike could focus on. 

Her picture loaded section by section, like it was teasing him. 

First her face, big brown sweet doe eyes, the cutest button nose, and soft, full lips. Mike imagined how it would feel kissing those lips, and how they’d feel wrapped around his cock. 

He groaned.

Next, came her slender neck and shoulders, followed by her bare chest. Literally her chest, sloping down into - 

Mike licked his lips in anticipation. 

The section started to load. 

Full, perky breasts. They were truly E-cups, mouthwateringly big and round on her petite little body and flat stomach. 

Her belly button - it was a cute little outtie. 

The picture continued to load. 

Her pussy was bare, the pink folds tucked delicately between her firm, creamy thighs. Long, slender legs spread ever so subtly. One hand was between her legs, a finger resting gently over clit. The other hand was raised in a cheeky peace sign symbol to the camera, as if she was just a normal girl taking a cute selfie, except she just happened to be completely nude.

Comparatively speaking, this was softcore stuff. Mike, by now, was used to seeing much more graphic, explicit things and getting off to that. So he was surprised when his dick started to rise in his pants. It seemed that just seeing Eleven’s body did the trick. 

Well, he wasn’t going to question it. He hadn’t gotten this hard in months. 

He dropped his pants and plopped down on the bed, one hand gripping his phone, with Eleven’s nude photo on it, and the other gripping his hard cock. 

He spit it his hand, seemingly incapable of even putting the phone down to grab some lotion off his desk, and went to town. He beat his dick to the thought of spreading her legs wide open and burying himself deep inside her tight pussy, how it would feel around his cock, wet and warm, fitting snug around him like it was made to be fucked by him, the wet sucking noise his shaft would make as it slid in and out of her hole, her big tits jiggling as he made her bounce on his cock. Then, he would pull out and jerk his cock over her face a few times, and she would stick out her tongue like the cock-hungry slut she was, and he would coat her tongue in his cum, but the stream would be more powerful than Eleven had expected, and his white, sticky cum would squirt onto her face, the bridge of her nose and even onto her eyelash. She would squeal in surprise and happiness, greedy for all of his cum, telling him she loved getting her face covered in his semen. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Mike grunted, cumming into his own hand. White ropes of cum oozed out of the tip and down onto the shaft and his right hand, which was still fisting his cock tightly, squeezing the last bit of cum out of the pink tip. 

Mike panted and collapsed back onto the bed. His phone with Eleven’s picture on it was still in his other hand. 

-You are so beautiful- he typed. -I just came so hard jerking off to the picture you sent me. Do you have any videos?- 

His finger hovered over the send button. 

-I’ll pay extra.- He added. 

-

_Ding!_

\- You have 1 new notification from Eleven -

_Hi DungeonMaster,_

_Thanks for your video request_ 😉 _Click on the link below to be taken to my **live interactive** video session. I’ll be taking requests so come tell me what to do daddy _😘

_XOXO,_

_Eleven_

_*Your credit card will be charged $20.00 for the first 10 minutes, and $2.99 a minute after. Requests are extra; costs will vary._

The link was at the bottom of the message. It glowed up at him. 

Mike didn’t hesitate. He clicked on the link. 

It took him to Eleven’s page on the webcamgirlsofhawkins website, where a live video appeared to already be playing. 

At first, Mike didn’t see anything. It was just a small, nondescript room, and nobody was on the screen. For a moment, Mike thought the space looked kind of familiar, but the feeling quickly passed and he shrugged, chalking it up to deja vu. 

There wasn’t anything that he could see in the room except for a small chair in the background. The walls were bare and unremarkable; Mike guessed this was probably on purpose. So that there would be nothing to distract from Eleven - and so that nothing could identify where she lived either. 

There were other people in the livestream, too. 

_Figures_ , Mike thought. He guessed that private livestreams, if Eleven offered them at all, would cost even more. 

There was a sidebar on the right-hand side of the screen, where Mike could see all of Eleven’s other viewers - _her other customers_ , he thought - post their comments in real time. 

There were maybe a 20 or 30 of them watching the livestream with Mike, and most of them were already clamoring in the comments to see Eleven. 

-Eleven i love u u r so sexy- BigHardD wrote. 

-god i wish she would smother me in those big titties- PleasureLord added. 

Mike couldn’t help but feel an irrational pang of jealousy. It was really fucking stupid. BigHardD? PleasureLord? What did he expect? That he would be the only guy to lust after Eleven? 

-get out here already bitch! i’m not getting my credit card charged so i can look at a blank fucking wall you stupid fucking slut- MemeLord69 posted. 

-hey- Mike, or rather, _DungeonMaster_ , chimed in, despite his better judgement. -stop being a dick and calling her names asshole- 

It was stupid. Like an internet pervert would listen to him. Still, it rubbed him the wrong way, calling Eleven a bitch and a “stupid fucking slut.” It made him angry, and he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like he even knew her. Still, there wasn’t any reason to be nasty to Eleven, stranger or no stranger. Everyone deserved basic decency, even webcam girls. 

-fuck off dungeonmaster u faggot ass bitch- MemeLord69 started, but he whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by a flood of new comments. 

-hi baby- 

-fuck yeah i been waiting- 

-those fuckin heels would love to fuck u in them 11- 

Eleven had finally appeared on the screen. 

At first the only view of her was a pair of 4-inch pumps walking into view, right in front of the camera so that it blocked out everything else on the screen. Then slowly the pumps walked backward and bit by bit Eleven’s full body came into view. 

She was wearing a skimpy schoolgirl uniform, complete with a plaid, pleated skirt, white blouse, plaid tie hung loosely around her neck, and sheer black stockings that came up to her thighs. A creamy sliver of skin peeked out from between her thigh highs and plaid skirt. 

Mike could feel his dick rising in his pants. 

“Hi everyone,” Eleven smiled sweetly into the camera. “I’m so happy you could all join me today. I see a few familiar faces too. Hi PleasureLord, SirFapAlot780, and SuperSoaker93,” she blew kisses into the camera. “Welcome back.” Eleven bit her lip and furrowed her brow cutely. “I missed you. And to any new, um, _comers_ , I’m so glad you’re here. I can’t wait to make you cum.” 

Eleven sat back on her heels, and slowly started to unknot her tie. She got it loose, and then started to pull it slowly down her shirt. She pressed a button and rhythmic music started to play, and she started to sway and gyrate to the music. 

Eleven turned her back to them, swaying her hips hypnotically, swinging the skirt around so that on every beat it would lift up and reveal the white panties underneath. 

Mike unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his ankles. His hard dick was out and in his hand, and he started stroking. 

She took the tie off completely and lifted up her leg, pulling it up as high as her head, placing her plaid necktie in between her legs. She put her leg down and began to gyrate on the tie, pulling it back and forth across her cotton panties and moaning. 

“Oh it feels so good….” She whimpered, grinding down on the tie. 

-make yourself cum- DungeonMaster wrote. -Make yourself feel good Eleven, I wanna see you cum- 

His comment was quickly drowned out though, by the dozens and dozens of other comments flooding through. 

-nasty fucking slut keep going- 

-lets see those tits- 

-get naked already bitch- 

Eleven didn’t even see. Within seconds, his comment was already off the screen, overwhelmed by all the other comments from her viewers. 

“You wanna see my tits?” Eleven asked coyly, turning back to the camera. 

“Mmmm…are you ready for that? Don’t blow your load too soon.” Her smile was mischievous as her hands slid down her blouse, to the first button, which she undid. She went down the buttons, undoing them one by one. Then she slowly peeled the left side off, pushing her shirt down her arm, exposing her left tit. It was already hard and peaked, pink and perky. 

Mike wanted to squeeze it so bad, grab her tit and crush it in his hand, how soft and warm it would feel. He reached over to pump some of the lotion he kept on his desk to his hand and quickly slathered the stuff over his dick. It glided smoothly and slickly over his cock as he imagined squeezing Eleven’s tits with both hands until she screamed. 

Eleven peeled off the rest of her blouse, exposing both her sizeable tits. 

Mike’s fist was a blur over his cock. Some part of him wanted to slow down, wanting to enjoy and savor the moment, but he was just too excited, despite himself. 

Eleven was playing with her tits, pressing them together and then bouncing them. Mike could feel his balls tighten up in anticipation. It wasn’t going to be long now. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t even going to last 10 minutes when a comment appeared on the right hand side of the screen, in much bigger font than any of the others. Mike soon figured out why. 

-Get a dildo out. I wanna see you suck it off- 

It said in big block letters, a special font for paid requests, Mike guessed. 

-Brown_Hole paid $50-

“Thanks Brown_Hole,” Eleven said, without missing a beat. “Your wish is my command.” She winked at the camera before briefly disappearing from view, reappearing with a garish looking, vein-y purple dildo, which she set on the floor. It had a flat, sticky base, and it stuck to the floor, rising up like an obscene cartoon dick. 

Eleven gave the tip little kitten licks before placing her lips over it and going to town. Mike watched in fascination as the purple dildo disappeared into her wet mouth over and over again. Each time her swollen lips passed over it, Eleven left a shiny sheen of saliva over the rubbery veins. 

It wasn’t really what Mike had wanted to see. He really wanted to see Eleven pleasure herself, touch her sweet little pussy and make herself cum, so he’d able to see her face twist in pleasure, hold it in his memory forever so he could picture that very same face twisted in ecstasy in his fantasies when he fucked her, imagining that not only would she make him cum, he would make her cum too, over and over again. 

But he hadn’t made a special request. He was just one of dozens and dozens of her fans, and she probably hadn’t even noticed he was here. He was just some pervert schmuck jerking himself off to her anonymously, getting off to some other pervert schmuck’s request. 

A blowjob on a dildo wasn’t what Mike had really wanted, but he was going to take what he could get. 

A few more jerks of his cock as Eleven started to gag on the dildo did it for him. He came all over his hand and keyboard imagining it was his cock she was choking on, sucking him off greedily with her ass up in the air, her tits out, and her plaid schoolgirl skirt hitched up around her stomach so that her bare ass was exposed while he pumped his hot cum down her throat. 

-fuck yes choke on it bitch- 

-this is boring get your pussy out and ride it already!!- 

-this is so hot i wish my gf did this- 

-eleven- DungeonMaster wrote. -you’re amazing- 

-y do we have to be charged extra for requests this is such a fucking scam- 

-ive seen better dicksucking quite frankly- 

-i’d love to make you my whore and break u- 

Once again, Mike saw his comment quickly disappear from view in the deluge of comments. 

Post-orgasm, his cock was softening in his hand. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Eleven hadn’t even noticed he was there. 

He didn’t want to see anyone else’s disgusting thoughts about her. He didn’t want to hear her talk about other users, either. 

He just wanted her for himself. 

-Eleven- Mike wrote in their private message thread. -I went to your live webcam today. You were so sexy. I don’t know if you do private live shows, and I totally understand if you don’t so feel free to say no, but if you do, I would love to schedule a private session with you. Just you and me. Just name your price.- 

Mike pressed send. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if the chapter felt rushed or the introduction of el's schoolgirl shtick felt too soon on the heels of "a private education." i do love the idea of this webcam au mike requesting el to dress up in a schoolgirl uniform as a reference to "a private education", and i wanted to draw it out longer, but quite frankly, it took me awhile to get out chapter 2 and i've gotten considerably more slow in updating (due to both time constraints and sustained lulls in motivation), so i figured better just do it now because i might never execute the "long game" plan at this rate. 
> 
> as always, comments motivate me to update faster so please leave a comment. the longer the comment the faster i'll likely update :)


	3. dungeon master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long. think of this as the new norm. the current world circumstances do NOT put me in the mood to write smut but...i missed my mileven. i do what i can. i did NOT edit this at all, figuring it was already percolating for way too long, so its off to the presses in all its unedited glory.

He had been waiting forever.

 _She must have blown me off,_ he had thought, after awhile. _I knew it was a long shot, anyway. Why would a girl like that want to do private web cam shows?_

He recalled all the creepy comments he’d read from her other, um, fans, during her last cam show, and he’d only stuck around for about 30 minutes.

Of course she wouldn’t want to subject herself to doing one-on-one stuff with some pervert psycho, and she probably thought _he_ was a pervert psycho too, like all the rest.

Who could blame her.

Besides, even if she did do private cam shows, she probably only did it for like, rich and powerful guys, CEOs and foreign princes and stuff. Guys like that. Who was he kidding.

She was way out of his league.

_Ding!_

  
Mike glanced at his phone. It couldn’t be what he thought it was.

_\- You have 1 new notification from Eleven -_

It was.

He couldn’t help the stupid grin that came over his face, the twinge of excitement rising in his belly and….lower parts.

 _Don’t be stupid,_ he reflexively admonished himself. _It’s just another generic, automated message, telling you “that service isn’t available” or something and then offering you more overpriced nudes._

Overpriced nudes that he was still totally going to buy, but that was besides the point.

He went to the app, and opened the message.

_Hey,_  
_So you’re interested in a private cam show? Like, one-on-one? i don’t usually do those but….it depends. I have a few ground rules. They are non-negotiable if we’re going to do this. And my rate is $200 for every 30 minutes, minimum 30 minutes. If you want more than 2 hours, the rate goes up to $400/30 mins. And that’s the base rate, so not including extra charges for special requests. If you agree, then we can go forward from there._  
_Eleven_

Holy fuck.

She hadn’t blown him off. She was open to a private show, just for him! Granted, he was going to have to eat ramen noodles for the next four weeks to afford it but….

Holy fuck.

And she had actually written to him personally, herself. It didn’t read like her usual messages, all automated and impersonal. Granted, it was her haggling over her pricing and conditions, but still….he could tell. It was her behind those words, which must also meant that she was personally reading his messages too. Well, at least the last one anyway.

 _You pathetic fuck,_ he thought to himself.

The next thing he thought to himself was, I _’m going to interact with Eleven, just me and her._  


***

-Eleven has entered the chat- 

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit,_ he thought. The blackness on the screen blinked into that same small, nondescript room he’d had seen before, the one from his first live cam show. Only this time, there was no one else on the stream. No Brown_holes and SirFapAlots clogging the chat, drowning him out, ogling his girl, and vying for her attention. 

_His girl_? Get it together, Mike. The girl. _This_ girl. Eleven. 

-Ground rule number 1-, she had written him three hours earlier. -This is a one-way deal, only. I’m on camera, and you’re in the chat box. I don’t want to see you or hear you. Anything you have to say, you type it in the chat box. 

Fair enough, he’d thought, thinking about all the disgusting comments he’d had to read in the cam chat. 

-Ground rule number 2. No haggling. Special requests cost extra, at my discretion. I set the price however I want, and you can either take it or leave it. I can refuse any request, for any reason. Ground rule number 3. You pay for the time you requested. You pay full price even if you decide to end the session early. Ground rule number 4. No rude or abusive behavior. Any violation of the ground rules and the session is over, immediately. With the full price charged.-

Mike gulped. All those rules; it was a little daunting. But, Mike supposed they were pretty sensible, for a girl like Eleven. He could only imagine the sorts of guys she must have to put up with everyday. 

Still, he had hoped he wouldn’t be relegated to just the chat box. That maybe it’d be like a FaceTime thing, where he could speak to her and she could speak to him, and maybe she could even see him. 

Although, on second thought, maybe it was a good thing she couldn’t see him. Kind of a relief. After all, it wasn’t like he was Brad Pitt or anything. He was gangly, scrawny, whiter than a ghost, with a big nose and wild, unkempt hair that he never knew what to do with. It was probably for the best that she didn’t know what he looked like. 

-Yeah, okay, sure. Definitely agree with all that.- He typed. -So, when do we meet?- 

In the end, he had logged onto the livestream about 15 minutes early. And even though Eleven had let him know he wouldn’t be interacting with her in any other way except the chat box, he’d still spent about an hour getting ready before that. Picking out an appropriate outfit, fixing his hair, cleaning his desk...just in case. 

And now it was finally happening. He could hear the click-clack click-clack sound of her heels before they appeared on the screen. Before she appeared on the screen. 

Mike gulped. 

She was covered from head to toe in a skintight, black latex suit as dark as midnight. It fit her like a second skin, so even though she was, technically, fully clothed, every curve popped out at Mike lewdly, from the swell of her huge E-cup tits to her plump, wriggly ass. The only thing that remained uncovered was her sweet, innocent face. 

“Hello Dungeon Master, it’s your slave girl Eleven. I’ve been very bad; please, punish me.” 

Mike had the most confusing boner. He started typing something, then deleted it, then started to type a new thing, then deleted it again. He could see on the screen that all this efforts just made a “....” icon in the chat box. 

“Don’t be shy Master....” Eleven reached beyond the camera and brought back what looked to be a riding whip. “Do you want to command me to give myself a spanking?” She drew the whip slowly up her thigh and onto her ass before giving herself a sharp lashing. “Ooh. Make me scream, Master. Punish me in your dungeon - ” 

-I, um, I’m actually not sure how to punish you?- Mike started to type. He realized he sounded like an idiot, like he was 12-year-old who had stolen his parent’s credit card and had no idea what he was doing. -I mean, if that’s what you’re into, I totally can. Punish you, I mean.- 

Eleven stopped moaning abruptly and looked at the screen, reading his messages. She frowned. 

“What do you mean - if that’s what I’m into? I thought this was your whole deal.” 

Now it was Mike’s turned to frown. 

-What do you mean my whole deal?- He typed. 

On his computer screen, Eleven gave an exasperated sigh. “Your screen name? DungeonMaster? I thought you’d love this BDSM latex master/slave stuff. What’s the matter?” Eleven bit her lip. “...Did you want to be the slave, instead? Do you want me to dominant you and call you a filthy worm?” 

She was talking faster than he could type. 

-What?? No!- 

Well, being called a filthy worm, if it was coming from Eleven, would still be hot, but that was besides the point. 

Mike was blushing, which was stupid because here he was in a sex chat that he’d paid for and yet the most embarrassing thing so far was the reminder that he was such a loser that he hadn’t even realized a normal person wouldn’t know what a Dungeon Master and D&D were. 

Of course Eleven would think that his screen name meant he was into some serious S&M slave/master stuff. That explained her outfit, the whip, and why she kept begging him to punish her. 

-i’m sorry, i’m such a dork. DungeonMaster is what I am. In Dungeons&Dragons. Which is a tabletop game that me and my friends play.- 

Eleven frowned again, looking even more confused. “Dungeons and Dragons? Is that like Game of Thrones?” 

Mike groaned inwardly. -Um, yeah- he lied. -like game of thrones. anyway all it means is that i’m the game organizer. it’s stupid. i couldn’t think of a good screen name for myself and the first thing that popped up was me being a dungeon master for d&d. it’s one of my favorite games.- 

Mike realized he was rambling. -anyway i’m sorry for the confusion. i should have known. i’m not particularly into BDSM slave/master stuff but if you are then it’s totally cool- 

Eleven was smirking. “Well, its your money. If you’re not into BDSM, then what are you into?” 

What a question. Here he was, with the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes on, and she was at his total beck and call. She would do whatever he asked her to. 

“Well, um....could you take off your clothes?” 

***

And that was how the whole thing started. 

At first, it was just private webcam shows. About once a week (Mike would have asked for more, if his wallet could have afforded it), supplemented by nudes and dirty texts. 

At first, it’d been the standard stuff, impersonal nudes he’d figured she’d had on hand to text to a dozen guys in exchange for money. But, he must’ve been asking for them way too frequently (like, every day), and it soon became apparent that she was sending at least some on the fly, just for him (a snap at lunch, in a nondescript bathroom stall, hitching up her skirt and spreading her wet, pink pussy out with two fingers, or early in the morning, still sleep-eyed, flashing him a pic of those E-cup tits, her nipples hard and peaked from the cold morning weather). 

The texts cost extra too, but they were worth every penny. 

-I’m so wet right now, Dungeon Master. I’m playing with my pussy and I wish it was your big cock sliding in and out of me instead of my fingers.-

-Me too, Eleven. How many do you have in there? How many fingers are you fucking yourself with?- 

-Two, Master.- 

-I want you to put three in there, and your thumb on your clit. Fuck yourself on your fingers and think about my thick cock splitting you open. Make yourself cum thinking about my cock, Eleven.- 

-Oh, yes, Dungeon Master. Yes. Your wish is my command. Gonna put the phone down. Can’t type and fuck myself at the same time. Watch me. Watch me fingerfuck myself.- 

Then she’d sent him a video of herself doing just that - slamming three fingers inside of herself. She was so wet, he could see her pussy glisten on the screen, and the wet slap slap slap noise her fingers made as they slid in and out of her slick pussy. She was moaning softly, “Oh Dungeon Master, oh God, I’m gonna cum.” Her eyes were shut in ecstasy. “I’m thinking about your thick cock fucking me, oh I wish it was your cock inside of me....oh please fuck me Dungeon Master, give it to me, _fuck, fuck, fuck_...!” 

It was almost imperceptible when she came, but she threw her head back and her nipples hardened, and her pussy lips twitched around her wet fingers. “Dungeon Master, cum, please....” She begged as she herself came all over her hand. Mike was way ahead of her, his breath hitched in his throat, his hand shoved deep into his pants, fisted around the head of his cock. He was pumping shallowly, imagining himself pumping his cock into her pink, tight pussy instead, her pussy twitching around the shaft of his cock instead of around her delicate little fingers. 

-I’m gonna give it to you, Eleven. Gonna pump all my cum inside of you. Take it, Eleven, take my cum!- 

He put the phone down and then really went to town, beating his dick to her video like there was no tomorrow until he was drenching the tissue paper he kept handily by his desk, wishing it was her pussy, or throat, or tits he was dumping his load on instead. 

There was so much of it that a good amount rested on the tissue paper, past the point of soaking through. He took a quick snapshot and sent it to her. 

-Look what you made me do. You are such a naughty little cum slut. I bet you’d love to gulp this all down, wouldn’t you?-

-Mmm, yes Dungeon Master- she’d replied. -I’d love to slurp that all down. It looks so good. Can’t wait til I milk more out of you.- 

She finished with a selfie of herself winking coyly at him. 

She was so beautiful. He didn’t have to see her naked to know that. 

-Mike.- he typed. -My name is Mike. You don’t have to keep calling me Dungeon Master, if you don’t want to.- 

There was a long pause. The “....” icon came on for a very long time. Then it disappeared. 

She didn’t say anything after that. 

_Fuck_. He thought. _I shouldn’t have said that. She’s a webcam girl, not your girlfriend. Why would she want to know your name? You probably freaked her out._

-Mike.- Came the text 15 minutes later. -Good night. Talk to you tomorrow.- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated, kind comments are appreciated even more :)

**Author's Note:**

> read more mileven content from me on my tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thottie-dottie


End file.
